(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable reel, and in particular, to a positioning shaft of a dual direction cable reel.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional cable reel employs a steel bead to position a coiled cable on a cable reel and FIGS. 6 and 7 show such a conventional cable reel structure. The reel structure A10 includes a front cover A1, a spring A2, sliding seat A3, a transmission cable A4, a positioning bead A5 and a rear cover A6. The spring A2 is positioned within the sliding seat A3 which is the source of power to reel the transmission cable A4. However, the bead A5 for positioning is by sliding and therefore the bottom section of the sliding seat A3 is provided with a rail A3 allowing the bead A5 to be in the rail A3. However, the bead A5 causes noise. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a positioning shaft of a dual direction cable reel which mitigates the above drawback.